Unpredictable circumstances
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: Castle has a secret no one knows about except of course family. What happens when Castle's military background comes back to haunt him ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It was a monday and the 12th precint was buzzing with activity when Castle came in. Beckett could tell Castle wasn't himself he didn't ask why it was so busy and he had the lost and slightly angry expression on his face.

"Hey Castle you okay ?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Castle replied obviously distracted.

Its been over an hour now and Castle still hasn't said anything except now he is staring into space.

Castle was pulled from his staring by the shrill ring of his phone but he denied the call and slamed it face down on Beckett's desk repeatedly until the screen was successfully smashed and his face red from anger.

"Castle what's up and don't say nothing." Beckett said obviously concerned.

"I'll make you a deal" Castle said "Your not getting all my secrets for nothing"

"What kind of deal ?" Beckett asked suspicously.

"You spend the rest of the day with me and I'll tell you why i'm so angry deal ?" Castle said. Beckett couldn't help but see the flash of hope in his eyes.

Beckett smirked and said "Castle I have paperwork to do" Beckett said in a light tone and Castle could see the disappointment on her face.

"Leave it to me." Castle said as he got up and walked to the captains office.

Castle came out of the Captain's office 5 minutes later with a smile on his face and said "Come on Detective you're wasting valuable hours come on chop chop get your stuff." And before Beckett could reply he was walking off to the elevator and Beckett was rushing after him her bag in one hand and her jacket in the other.

"So Castle where are we going ?" Beckett asked with a small smile on her face.

"Why just one place Detective ?" Castle said with the first smile Beckett has seen today. "Oh, and Detective bring spare clothes." Castle said as he walked out of the elevator and out onto the busy streets.

2 minutes later Beckett recieved a text.

 **C: Be at mine in half hour spare clothes and walking shoes not heels.**

 **B: Why walking shoes ?**

 **C: We're going to place one**

After that Beckett knew today was gonna be something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

When Beckett arrived at Castle's she didn't even have to knock before the door swung open and she was being pulled in the opposite direction. When they reached Castle's car in the basement she realized he had a duffle bag on his shoulder and a look of determination on his face.

"So Castle where are we going ?" Beckett asked and Castle just looked at her and smirked and got into the car, Kate stared at him confusedly for a moment before she go in and the were off.

When Castle stopped the car a half hour later she realized Castle had taking her to a hicking path.

"Really Castle ? Hicking ? When have you ever known me to go hicking ?"

"That's the point detective." He said and started walking off.

It took them an hour to read the top and when they did Castle immediately turned to look at Kate when she caught site of the view. Her mouth opening in surprise and the breath taking view in front of her as she thought how this was worth the view.

Kate heard a photo being taken and looked to Castle and saw him with a camera and taking her picture she was annoyed for a moment before she decided to just go with it. She stuck her tounge out at the camera and then made a move to grab it except he pulled it away looking at her.

"I want to take a picture." She said and he handed her the camera.

She turned the camera around so the lense was facing her and then she stepped closer to Castle and quicly snapped a photo. Castle took his camera back and told her it was time to go and she couldn't help but feel a little dissappointed.

"Come on Beckett next desination." Rick said before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle**

At the next destination Beckett found herself in the woods but it was beautiful, absolutely breath taking.

Beckett looks back to see Castle setting up a picnic blanket and getting food out of the basket he was carrying.

"So, Castle what are we doing here ?" Beckett asks.

"We miss Beckett are going to have a picnic and we are going to have lunch and then we are going to take more photos." Castle said whilst handing Beckett a sandwich. She smiled and accepted it and began to ate it. Beckett was almost done with her sandwich when she felt a splash on her upper arm. She looked up to see castle with a mischievous smile on his face and a squirty water bottle in his hand. Beckett leveled a playful smirk at him and she grabbed her own bottle and quickly sprayed him.

Suddenly, Beckett felt the whole ice cold water bottle being poured over her head as she gasped at the coldness her eyes slamming shut in contrast. When she opened her eyes again she looked around for Castle but found him no where in sight. Beckett got up and looked behind a rather large tree when he wasn't there she went to turn around but she was suddenly being picked up by none other that Richard Castle and he was running and that's when Beckett heard the running water and it all suddenly clicked.

"Richard Castle you put me down right now !" She said whilst hitting his butt trying to get him to put her down.

"You can do that all you want detective but I'm not going to put you down." He said with a lightness in his voice that Beckett had been craving to hear all day and she smiled.

Suddenly Beckett is surrounded by water. Her and Rick are standing in a lake in appears which just glows in the after noon light.

Beckett hears a photo being taken and snaps her head towards Castle who had a camera and was taking pictures. Beckett tried to run to him in the water but failed when she fell face first in the water and taking Castle with her. She snapped the camera from his hands and started taking photos of him. He grabbed he and she turned the camera around and started taking pictures of both of them. Castle threw her over his shoulder this time she was facing towards him and he took the camera snapping another picture and put her down with a splash. Another picture. She splashed him with the water with a laugh that showed her teeth. Another picture. She jumped on him then took the camera and couldn't resist she snapped a picture and then to both of their surprise leaned in and took the picture. It was quick, feather light, but it still shocked them. She slowly got off of him. Both of them drenched with water.

"We need to get to destination 3 soon." Rick said breathlessly and Beckett nodded.

They left with that kiss in both of their minds thinking.

If this is love it's electrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They are in the car driving to destination 3 according to Rick.

Kate had her feet on the dashboard nodding along to the radio. After the song is finished Beckett turns the radio off and turns to face Castle.

"I want a hint." Beckett says.

"Excuse me ?"

"A hint, Castle. You have been driving me up and down the state all day and I want a hint as to why you were so angry and upset this morning."

Castle looks at Beckett out of the corner of her eye.

There is a 2 minute pause when Castle suddenly started speaking.

"I got a letter last night. A letter I'm not happy about. A letter that could potentially change everything. That's all I'm going to say until I drop you off at the precint at exactly 7pm." After Rick says this he turns the radio back on to fill the inevitable silence.

30 minutes later their at a rest stop and Rick hands Beckett her bag whilst reaching for his own.

"Go change." He says.

Beckett furrows her brow but does as asked. When she comes back she is wearing a white dress that comes to just above her knee and Castle has changed into jeans and a light t-shirt.

"Might I say miss Beckett you look stunning." Castle said his voice full of awe.

Beckett felt for her hair to twirl it but couldn't since she had put it into a plait.

"You don't look so bad yourself Castle." Beckett said with a blush.

Castle opened her door for her and then they were off once more.

"Where we going Castle ?" Beckett asked full of wonder and curiosity.

Castle smirked at her and said 2 words.

"The carnival."

Beckett smiled, a full blown smile with teeth and everything and thought _'this wonderful man, this very wonderful man is taking my heart.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It's 7:30pm and they've just arrived at the carnival.

As they both get out of the car Rick rushes around the other side to help Kate. They walk side by side into the fair and pay for tickets, Rick turns round to ask Beckett a question but she's already run off to the game with the guns and asking to play it with her. He can't resist when she does something so un-Beckett like and she is doing puppy dog eyes at him and when he nods yeah she's smiling. She's smiling like nothing he's seen before.

She is lifting the gun and fires one shot and completely misses and he can't help but laugh at the furrow in her eyebrows that he thinks is adorable and she's scowling at the guns they use.

"And you call your self a Detective, Detective." She turns and scowls at him.

"If you think you can do better I would like to see you try."

She is holding out the gun for him but he shakes his head stepping up behind her and his hands on her him mouth at her ear emitting warm puffs of air on her ear making her heart speed up and her breath stuttering her eyes wanting to close but she refuses to miss this moment.

"Remember what you told me during that heist case in the shooting range." She nods unable to speak or well not trusting herself.

Her feet move but in the process she is now more firmly against Castle and the guy who runs the game can't tear his eyes off of them staring slack jawed at them. They look so completely in love.

"What did you say Beckett ?" He asked again.

"We could always just cuddle Castle." She says in a breathless whisper, and he laughs and its too much she shivers and it instantly catches Castle's attention.

"Are you cold Kate ?" He asks and she is blushing a furious red.

She doesn't know what to do because now his jacket is around her shoulders and suddenly she is firing 3 times in a row and hitting all the boats and the guy is handing her a teddy and she doesn't know what to do next.

She turns around to see Castle smiling and that camera in his hands again taking a photo. Kate rolls her eyes but smiles non the less.

They're walking trying to figure out what to do next when Castle suddenly jumps up and is holding her hand and dragging her through the crowds towards a candy floss cart and he's already paid and handing her one by the time she realizes what is going on.

"Really Castle ?" She saying in a pretend annoyed tone but she knows she doesn't mean it and she knows he knows that to.

He's finished his candy floss in 2 minutes flat and reaches for some of hers but she pulls it away.

"No way Castle you finished yours this is mine."

"Come on Beckett I hear sharing is caring." He goes to take some again but fails.

He waits a minute before he wraps his arms around her shoulders and she freezes looks at him and he's smiling at her and leaning forwards it looks like he is going to kiss her but then she sees his hand from the corner of her eye and he is trying to take candy floss again. She quickly turns her head and bites him.

Castle screams like a girl and jumps back exclaiming "YOU BIT ME ! YOU BIT ME !" And she is laughing hysterically at his reaction so he grabs her side and he's lifting her up and she's laughing but saying "Put me down." But now there in a photo both and she's sat on his lap in the small place and since when did carnivals have photo booths ?

He's pulling a funny face and she is laughing at him and they continue till the last picture but for that picture Castle grabs her face and turns it.

"Castle wh-" She is cut off by his lips. Beckett is shocked but suddenly she is standing between his legs and responding and running her hands through his hair. _Gosh his hair is soft._ That's not the end of it though as she pulls away to breath he comes following her lips and takes her open mouth as an invitation and slips his tongue inside. They go on for seconds or minutes or hours neither know but someone pulls the curtain back and Beckett jumps back so fast and so quickly she falls over and Castle is laughing at her red face and on the floor and she is just all out embarrassed about being caught making out like a teenager.

They've been walking around for 5 minutes now and Kate still hasn't looked him in the eye.

Castle sees a Ferris wheel and he's dragging her off and she is looking at him in such a magical way his breath catches.

Next stop the Ferris wheel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They were seated in the Ferris wheel when in started to move.

"So I uh I think I should err explain today then." When Beckett just starred at him he continued "When I was about 17 I was in the army, I struggled a lot and my mother agreed to sign the forms, kids picked on me and we both thought it would be good for me and it was it was the best thing for me, when I came home for a month that's when I met Meredith and you know what happens from there. I was about 25 at the time when I received a letter from her telling me everything how she was pregnant and how she needs me home, but I couldn't I still had another 10 months before I could go home again." He took a deep breath "I was a few months away from going home and Meredith would have just turned 9 months pregnant but I was injured, shoulder damage and I was sent home. I had the option to continue because I have been serving for almost 10 years. I chose Alexis and marrying Meredith was never my idea, I ha already started writing a few years before that and saved a few things and that's when I sent all the things I had written to publishers all over New York and within a year Alexis was 1 and Meredith was cheating on me and we were living in this tiny apartment and that's when Black Pawn contacted me and naturally Meredith became interested but I said no got a divorce full custody and a new apartment."

"Castle what has this got to do with today ?" Beckett asked fearing his response.

"I got a letter last night delivered to my door by an official military personal and they've called me back in for duty and I wish I didn't have to go but I have to. I don't want to leave Alexis, mother and you guys, especially you and I'm scared Beckett it's a scary place to be especially when you have a family here."

"When Rick ?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I ship out in a few days they're picking me up from the precinct, they knew about my arrangement with the 12th and are giving me an opportunity to say by."

"How long ?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna write to you I promise Beckett, I'll write a letter for each day of the week and I will send them without fail."

"Castle." She was openly crying now. She didn't mind that he never told her about this she cared more that he was leaving and she wanted to tell him so many things and she had so little time and she didn't know when she would see him again.

"Does your family know ?"

"Yeah I uh told them yesterday. You should have seen Alexis' face Beckett she cried so much and I couldn't do anything but hug her and tell her I would try my hardest to come home and she just cried and I cried and Mother was crying. Me and Mother knew there was a possibility of this happening."

"Spend the night at mine, we can have a sleepover and create knew memories and talk and eat junk food and-" She's crying and the tears won't stop running down her cheeks.

"I know Beckett I know but we're going to need to go back to mine, I need to spend as much time with my family as possible."

"Of course."

They reached the top of the Ferris wheel and Beckett grabs his face and whispers "Kiss me Castle." And then she's kissing him, soft and gentle but also fierce with her feeling towards him and so many things unsaid.

When they pulled apart he looked into her eyes "I will come back Beckett. I'll come back for you. For _us_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They spent what felt like an eternity staring into each others sad eyes, their foreheads connected, neither wanting to separate this bond they have within their own little bubble. Castle thumb gently rubbing soothing circles over Kate's cheek and she let her silent tears fall and they are both thankful for the silence. These moments were precious, it was a silent agreement but an agreement nonetheless, they both cherished hearing the others gentle breaths trying to be brave for one another but both falling apart on the inside.

"Come back to the loft for a night." Castle gently whispered into the fragile atmosphere between them, both so close to giving up and crumbling but both too stubborn to do so.

"But you said Alexis and Martha..." She whispered never wanting to interrupt his last few days with his family for who knows how long.

"They'll be asleep, we can stay up all night and talk, do whatever." He said. Both were whispering, neither knew why just knowing it was the right thing to do.

Beckett nodded and Castle slowly broke the connection of their foreheads causing Beckett's breath to hitch. She couldn't stand the thought of never having contact with him again, never hugging him again, never seeing his crystal blue eyes or the crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smile, never hearing his deep calming voice again which always seems to soothe her. She couldn't imagine anything without him. She couldn't help but think of how unfair everything is, how she finally made the leap, how they were now an us and he was leaving for an indefinite amount of time. How the universe was always pushing them towards each other and now that they are finally together they are being torn apart.

Castle slowly moved his hand from her jaw to down her neck, to her shoulder and down to her hand where he laced their fingers together watching his hands movement and feeling complete with how well they fit together with her small, delicate hand in his big strong one. He gently tugged and she followed, both stepping off of the Ferris wheel and on their way back to the parked car.

The car ride home was silent and it was comforting to the both of them hearing the others breathing. The radio wasn't on and the roads strangely clear and they arrived at the loft in record timing but neither could bring themselves to care. They walked in the building silently with their shoulders brushing with every few steps and they were both savoring the contact. The elevator ride was pretty much the same but they were stood closer than they usually were with Beckett holding his arm, too scared to let go for even a moment in case she missed something, she knew she wouldn't but the fear was still there. She was memorizing everything from the way he flexed his arms when he moved or when she gently ran her finders up the inside of his forearm he would tense because of the fact he was ticklish there. His arms were nice she decided, she always knew he would have nice arms but it felt strange to feel his arms movements under her hand.

He was getting the keys out of his back pocket which was more difficult than usual because Kate was too preoccupied with watching him. For once him being the one stared at and he couldn't figure out how it was creepy because all it did for him was make his heart stutter and his belly to flutter with butterflies. He successfully opened the door and she followed him in taking off her jacket and shoes. He loved her with heels but he loved her even more with no shoes and walking around his loft. He watched the way she walked around his living room. She has always done it before settling and he thought it was adorable for some reason he couldn't quite place. He wanted to see her in his loft more but he knew the likely hood was small due to him leaving for a few days.

Castle had a sudden realization. They had so much time to make up for and they only had a few days. They had so much to share and so many memories to make. He was determined to leave them all with good memories and the love he gives them.


End file.
